The Story of Ambrosine and Ioannes Rewritten
by Luver.of.Pie
Summary: But fear not. This story has not yet been spun to ears - it remains whole and untouched. This is the story of Ambrosine and Ioannes.
1. Prologue

_The Story of Ambrosine and Ioannes - Rewritten_

**by**

_Luver . of . Pie_

:':

There are many tales to be woven, and a majority of these said stories have been.

Tales of comedy, of life, of love, and of loss; dramatic adventures, they are, and children often plead to hear them, clasping their miniature hands in a desperate beg, for such words of adventure are pure, unaltered magic.

They may hold the depths of love, or the sorrows of pain; the escapades of heroes, as well as the echoes of villains.

Few of these wondrous stories remain unsaid, and now the children no longer plead for the magic, as it is old and recycled – there are too little unheard tales.

But fear not. This story had not yet been spun to ears – it remains whole and untouched.

This is the story of Ambrosine and Ioannes.

:':

_hello(:_

_this has been itching to be rewritten for so long. the list of the changed names will come with the next chapter, or you could just go check it on the unwritten version - i'm keeping it up until this is completed._

_until next time(:_

_.aRi._


	2. Chapter 1

_Amy: __Ambrosine (Persephone). __Ian: Ioannes (Ares). __Dan: Damian (Hephaestus). __Natalie: Narcissa (Aphrodite). __Hope: Hesper (Demeter). __Arthur: Arsenio (Apollo). __Grace: Graeae (Hestia). __Alistair: Alcander (Zeus). __Irina: Iola (Hera). __Jonah: Jerome (Poseidon). __Broderick: Belen (Dionysus)._

**πρώτες συναντήσεις**

:':

Splashes of the dying sunlight painted the sky, stroking the grass, trees and water with gold, pink and orange. The river reflected the scene above, creating the illusion that a piece of the sky had been cut out and placed on earth. The beautiful scene matched the mood of Ambrosine, the goddess of spring, the faithful daughter of Hesper, the goddess of the harvest. Ambrosine walked with her brother, Damian, god of metalwork, teasing him and playing with him in the final tendrils of bright, summer sunlight. They sat on the riverbank, admiring the sparkling reflection and dipping their bare toes in the cool water.

Ambrosine, with her ever-nimble fingers, wove a cerulean crown of forget-me-nots, careful so as not to pick off any of the dainty petals. She deposited it onto her brother's head, her green eyes sparkling and laughing, begging him to laugh with her. "I crown thee King Damian!" the goddess announced, her giggles breaking through her voice, sounding akin to a chorus of bells. Her brother laughed also, the baritone and soprano mixing together. Quickly scooping up sprigs of the azure flowers, Damian wove a crown also, and though it was neither as fine nor beautiful, Ambrosine smiled all the same.

Kneeling down, he bowed his head slightly, as if asking permission. With another musical laugh, Ambrosine waved her hand impassively.

"Proceed, dear knight!" Damian placed the chains of flowers onto his sister's head, letting the blue mix with her vivid mane of red hair. She swept the strands of copper over her shoulder and let out a chuckle, which mingled with the song of the nightingale. As the sweetly-scented breeze cooled the sweat on her brow, Ambrosine leaned into her brother's arms, laying her head on his firm shoulder, allowing him to cradle her like an infant.

Her intelligent emerald eyes surveyed the scene in front of her. The last of the sunlight was fading, the sky turning an elegant shade of deep blue, the twinkling stars peeking out shyly as if to say, "Hello!" A small breath of wind sent by Eos made white dandelions dance around, gently tickling their faces and arms like miniscule entertainers. Ambrosine closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, tasting the spicy summer air.

Pulling herself out of Damian's grip, she leapt up and waded into the river, the cold bite of the water making her shiver slightly. Although the water only reached her knees in the deepest part of the riverbed, the dark green gown she was wearing was immediately soaked, the threads sagging and fabric darkening.

"'Brosine! Mother diligently weaved that gown for four days, and you've wasted it in a matter of seconds! Come out right now!" Damian cried, eyes stern, although his mouth carried hints of a hidden smile. Ambrosine took no heed to his warning, however, and scooped up some of the chilling water, taking a moment to enjoy the cool caress before throwing it towards her brother, her fingers dripping with the liquid.

Damian closed his eyes the second before the beads of water touched his face, thankfully missing the bitter sting of water in his eyes. He wiped the water from his face, his hair now damp, and looked towards Ambrosine, revenge scripted in the pools of green. The goddess immediately knew that danger – no matter how playful – was unfolding, and so she turned tail and ran, relishing in the feel of the dewy grass whipping at her bare heels. She laughed and turned her head ever so slightly, seeing her brother behind her, but slowly gaining.

She turned back around and quickened her step, her red hair flying out behind her head, giving the illusion that she was faster than she actually was. Laughing, the sound trailing behind her and reaching Damian's ears, Ambrosine focused her eyes on the sight ahead of her, but in the early night and in the shadow of the Mountain, it was difficult to see more than a few feet ahead. Squinting, her joy not diminished, she kept running, the hot breath of Damian beginning to touch her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

Throwing her head back and laughing, she blinked and missed the large, slippery stone; unfortunately, her feet did not. Throwing her arms backwards, attempting to keep upright and failing, she shrieked as she fell, her eyes closing automatically, thinking that perhaps it might shield her from the pain which was soon to come. She braced herself for the hard, unforgiving ground, yet she didn't feel it.

Instead, she felt warm arms wrap around her torso in an embrace, gently twisting her around so that she would face upwards, and, opening her eyes, she found that she was staring into inviting caramel-colored eyes, which were filled to the brim with both amusement and concern. Slowly (reluctantly) lifting herself out of the stranger's arms, she took a step backwards, both shy and intrigued by the man. She found herself unable to look away, as if held in a trance.

The spell was broken by Damian's fearful shout of, "'Brosine! Are you all right? I saw you fall, and-" Here her brother stopped, attempting to catch his breath, putting a hand on his knee, the other reaching out towards her, as if to grab her. Entwining his fingers with her own, Ambrosine smiled and swung their arms back and forth, laughing all the while at the stranger's raised eyebrows.

"As your brother has asked, I should also; are you all right, daughter of Hesper?" the man asked. Ambrosine nodded, her smile slipping away as her eyes caught his own once more. They were entrancing, his eyes; they were a light brown, but they looked to have small grey flecks scattered throughout the iris, as if tiny diamonds had been set into his eyes.

The feel of Damian's fingers brought her spinning back to Earth, and she felt her lips stretch in a wide grin as she nodded again.

"I'm afraid that I am always clumsy, stranger, and so I am in debt and gratitude to you for saving me an ache in my head, as well as a rather unattractive lump," Ambrosine said, noticing Damian's smirk out of the corner of her eye. Squeezing his hand as tightly as possible, and earning a slight wince, she giggled. "Please, do me the honor of reminding me your name? My memory is almost as bad as my balance!"

The stranger smiled, and she noticed how the moon, now low in the sky, seemed to reflect off of the man's raven-colored hair, giving the illusion that he glowed almost angelically. Stunned, Ambrosine blinked a few times before focusing on her feet instead.

"My name is Ioannes. I am the son of Iola, goddess of marriage, and Alcander, god of the sky." Ambrosine heard Damian suck in air, and she quickly knelt on the ground, inclining her head slightly towards the prince. She heard an exasperated sigh and looked up to only see Ioannes rubbing his forehead with his hand, impatiently motioning them to stand up with his other.

"Please, please, do not treat me any differently than you would treat your sibling. It gets quite irritating after a while." Ambrosine, after quickly glancing at her brother, who was more or less in the same position, slowly stood up, brushing off the knees of her soaked dress, which now had grass and dirt sticking to it. She did not dare look Ioannes in the eye again, and so instead clasped her porcelain fingers together and stared at them.

"I-I have to g-go," she stuttered, losing all pretense of formality. "Mother will be e-expecting Damian and I. Goodbye, I-Ioannes." She quickly propelled her feet forward, heading towards the warm interior of home, wishing more than anything that she could fade into the air and fly away. How foolish of her! Gazing at the son of Alcander as if she were a love-struck imbecile! She shook her head quickly, her hair following every movement she made. Tears were welling in her eyes at her stupidity; she was so childish!

Choking back a sob and trying to rid herself of her embarrassment, Ambrosine wiped her eyes, the evening air whipping past her helping to cool her flushed cheeks. She heard Damian's faint calls behind her, but she did not dare stop and look at him, or the prince. Oh, what he must think of her! She finally reached the door of her house and burst open, almost splintering the wood. She threw herself at a chaise and buried her head in a satin pillow, refusing to cry and so screeched instead.

Her scream let out her frustration, embarrassment and anger, and once the cry faded into the heavily perfumed air she quickly sat up, her emerald eyes widening with horror. What if the prince told his father of her disrespect? What would happen? Surely her mother and father would bring her to Alcander himself to apologize for her rudeness. With a moan, Ambrosine fell backwards onto the chaise. All because of her embarrassment, she had brought dishonor to her family.

Oh, what a horrible daughter she was!

"Ambrosine, my dear, what on Earth is the matter?" The goddess turned her head to the side, and, despite her sorrow, she felt herself grinning as she launched herself at her grandmother, goddess of the hearth.

"Graeae!" she cried, throwing her arms around her grandmother's neck. Although Graeae was Ambrosine's mother's mother, she still looked amazingly young and beautiful; a perk of being an immortal.

Graeae smiled, returning the hug with as much strength as she could before suddenly pushing Ambrosine away, holding her at arm's length. The goddess' eyebrow arched in an imploring expression.

"Now, my dear, please tell me what that terrible screech was? It sounded as though it belonged to a monkey!"

:':

_i had to mess up the god's and goddess' marriages and children and stuff, just because i wanted to. that's right._

_review? (:_

_.aRi._


	3. Chapter 2

**Μηνύματα γραμμένα στα αστέρια**

:':

Ambrosine, however, never had a chance to explain to her beloved grandmother as to why she had been screaming, as her mother, Hesper, glided into the room just then, her face taking on an expression of disappointment when she saw the now ruined dress. Taking in the sagging threads and soaked fabric, she gracefully placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her daughter who now had a sheepish look upon her face. Graeae, sensing it was time for her departure, quickly fled the room, smiling as she disappeared through the wooden doorframe.

"Ambrosine," Hesper cried. "How did this happen, my daughter?" Ambrosine said nothing, instead hanging her head in shame and humiliation.

Damian strode up to his sister, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. "Mother, it was both of our faults, so please do not blame just Ambrosine. We were romping around in the field by the river like children, and Ambrosine wished to give me an incomplete bath – perhaps she thought I was becoming too foul. In any case, I should have pulled her out immediately, sparing at least part of the dress." He smiled at his beloved sister, who took his hand and squeezed it thankfully.

Ambrosine met Damian's eyes, which had a question in them. She quickly turned away, but not before reading a statement: _'You and I will talk later.'_

Hesper smiled in amusement, twirling a rebellious strand of Ambrosine's copper hair between her long fingers.

"Do not worry, dear Ambrosine. I was merely curious, and perhaps surprised, as to how your dress became ruined. Now go, Daughter, and change into a dry gown; I have a job for you and Damian when you return," her mother said, gentle notes of her laughter rippling through the air as if fragile butterflies carried away on a breeze. Ambrosine gave a gentle smile and quickly exited to her room.

Hesper, turning to Damian, gave him a smile and a quick kiss upon his cheek. "Damian, my son, your father would like to see you at once," at his bemused expression, she laughed. "I personally believe that he would like you to fashion a new sword for him, but you shall not know unless you speak with him yourself." Damian smiled.

"Where is Father then, Mother?" the god asked.

"He left not an hour ago, to speak with Belen and his son, Jerome, when you did not return. I believe they may be making merry, so please make sure that he does not drink too much of that accursed wine. Take Ambrosine with you; I believe she is far too energetic this evening to be kept indoors." Ambrosine came out just then, a white gown floating from her shoulders as if made from a cloud. Her crimson hair had been tied up in a long plait, interlaced with delicate strands of gold. Ambrosine smiled brightly and threaded her arm through her brother's.

"Let us leave, King Damian. I do believe we left our crowns at the river, and so we shall fetch them on our way to see Father." Damian stared at his sister with disbelief.

"How did you know that we are leaving to see Father, 'Brosine? Have you now added the tongue of telepathy to your long list?" Ambrosine threw back her head and laughed, and the house was suddenly filled with joy and life.

"Why, Brother, do you not know by now that the doors in this house are far too thin? I'm convinced that you are aware of this, as you have surely eavesdropped on private conversations one too many times," Ambrosine quipped, raising a dainty eyebrow at her brother, who was guiltily rubbing the back of his tanned neck, an abashed smile on his face.

"I do believe it is time to go see Father. Come along!" Ambrosine said, laughing, as she pulled her arm away from Damian's and ran out the door, relishing in the cool grass against her feet, already having forgotten about her encounter with a certain god entitled Ioannes.

"It is difficult to imagine that she is livelier in the spring than the summer!" Hesper sighed, an amused half-smile set upon her face, shaking her head slightly.

"Come along, Brother, we must see Father!" Ambrosine's voice carried from outside the door, sounding far away, admitting the fact that she had run ahead.

Damian shook his head also. "Elder sisters can be such a terrible burden sometimes, Mother."

"Damian, I mean it, come along!"

"I am _coming_, Ambrosine! Have patience!" They heard her laughter, and knew at once that the goddess was not really upset. Damian gave his mother one last embrace before leaping after his sister. Ambrosine was sitting in the center of the grass, which was tickling her bare feet and arms. She let out one last giggle before allowing herself to be helped up by Damian.

"Finally, Damian. I was beginning to think that you had been turned into a snail!" she teased, tilting her head slightly, a few strands of hair already escaping from her loose plait. With a playful roar, Damian picked her up by her waist and placed her on his shoulder – she was as light as feathers. Laughing uncontrollably, Ambrosine gently pounded her fists on her brother's back, attempting to make him stop. Damian began running, and Ambrosine let out a small scream before closing her eyes and gripping his chiton, laughing all the more.

"Damian, please! I can walk, that is what my legs are for!" she managed to protest, her voice jumping with the pound of her brother's feet against dirt. Damian, grinning impishly, gently set her down.

"Well then, Sister, let us see how fast you can run!" The god suddenly broke out into a sprint, and Ambrosine let out one last laugh before starting her run as well. It was rare that the goddess wore sandals; she rather enjoyed the feel of the grass and dirt sticking to her feet, coating them with nature. Although she did wear shoes whilst appealing to Alcander…

Ambrosine suddenly halted. She had almost overtaken her brother, but with her sudden stop he was quickly gaining a larger lead. Ioannes. Shaking her head, she erased him from her mind. All had moments of stupidity, gods as well. She mustn't dwell upon it. Quickly catching up to Damian, she flashed him a devilish wink before pouring on speed, arriving at the door of Belen's house quickly, her brother nowhere in sight.

The goddess waited approximately twenty seconds before impatience overcame her, and she placed her fist to wood. She only had to wait a moment before her father's face appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on his face, his arms open for an embrace. Walking into them, she wrapped her arms tight around him.

"Father! It is good to see you!" Ambrosine said, pulling away and gracing him with a radiant smile. Arsenio laughed at his daughter's shining face.

"Daughter, it is good to see you also. How does your mother fare? I gave her my message this morning, and I have not seen her since. It seems you have not either, since you have just now appeared.

"Mother is well. She did indeed relay the message, and so she sent him and I just now to you, as we have spent the entirety of the day lazing in the fields near the river. Damian is acting a turtle, I am afraid, but he should arrive soon." Arsenio laughed once more.

"Splendid. Come inside, Daughter, and meet my friend, Belen, god of wine," her father waved a hand in the direction of a sullen looking man, who was nearly as wide as he was tall and quite red in the face from merry-making. Glancing at her father's hands, she saw that he was carrying a golden goblet, which was almost empty. Gently pulling the goblet away, she set it on a side table; her father became quite vivacious whilst drinking wine, and it was in the best interest of everyone that she make sure he did not drink too much. Belen nodded in her direction, and she gave him a small smile. She did not understand how her father could be friends with such a morose man. "And this is his son, Jerome, god of the sea."

Ambrosine curtsied in the direction of Jerome, a bored looking young man who had the foam of the sea in his eyes, as well as hair the color of the sun. "It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, sirs. My brother will also have the pleasure of meeting you when he arrives. I overtook him in the field just behind here, for I am quicker than I look." Belen laughed heartily, something which surprised Ambrosine, as she had believed him to be quiet and harsh-spirited. Cheeks burning in shame, she lowered her eyes.

Jerome, however, was not laughing; he was sulking pitifully. "Father, please. May I go to meet Ioannes now? He said that we may go stargazing, and you do know how I love the night sky." Ambrosine's eyes immediately fixated on Jerome, her green eyes shining.

"You are acquainted with Ioannes?" Jerome turned his head to the goddess, as if just noticing her, and nodded slowly.

"Yes. We have been as if brothers since childhood."

Ambrosine smiled nervously. "Please, send my apology to him, from Ambrosine. I was not myself, and quick shocked to learn of his parentage. Also relay my thanks, if you will. He will remember." Jerome nodded once more, confusion clearly evident on his face.

The god turned his face back towards his father, although his blue eyes remained on Ambrosine. "Father, please, now may I go? I have a message to deliver, which is more than enough reason to depart without being taken as rude."

Belen sighed and waved his hand uncaringly. "Yes, you may, Jerome, but certainly return before the moon reaches the highest peak. You have duties to attend to." Jerome eagerly stood up and left, heading towards a field which Ambrosine had not yet visited. She mentally made a note to explore the field a different day.

Just then, Damian walked in through the already open door, breathing heavily and holding a pair of circlets, weaved with cobalt flowers. "Sister, I do believe that your mind, in the heat of the race, wandered from the crowns which we wove."

Ambrosine shrugged, abashed, but smiled, betraying her abundant happiness. She reached for the larger and looser of the two and placed it delicately upon her head. "Thank you, brother. For what is a queen without her crown, or her knight?" The knight wrapped an arm around his queen's shoulders, addressing his father.

"Now, Father, what did you call me here for?"

:':

"Ioannes! I am finally here!" Jerome's call reached Ioanne's ears from where he was lying in the cool meadow, and he rose to his feet, turning around and seeing the dark silhouette of Jerome's approaching figure. Waving a hand in greeting, he lowered himself to the ground again, continuing to peruse the stars, shining as brightly as lanterns.

"Hello, brother," he said softly when Jerome's footfalls landed near his head. "If you are ready, please, join me. I believe the stars are prepared to give us their show." Jerome lay down as well, facing the opposite direction, their heads side by side.

"The stars are so bright tonight…" Jerome mused quietly. "Perhaps Astraios is pleased by something tonight. Oh, brother, before my brain is addled by the beauty of the stars, I have been requested to send you both an apology and thanks, from a goddess by the name of Ambrosine. She would not tell me why, however, or perhaps I left too quickly for an explanation. Have you been acquainted with her before?"

Ioannes sighed. "Partially. She took an unfortunate fall on a rock not two hours ago, and I saved her from falling. She seemed quite displaced, and when she was informed of my parentage, she suddenly ran away, and it seemed as if she was mortally embarrassed by something. I felt strangely guilty afterwards, but for what, I do not know," Ioannes trailed off for a moment here, tracing the constellations with his finger. "She has the most beautiful eyes." He added, as if an afterthought.

Jerome nodded, and Ioannes could feel the movement through the ripple of the grass. "She does. Her hair is quite a vision as well; you do not see auburn hair often. It seems very fitting that she be the goddess of spring, is it not?"

"I agree whole-heartedly."

Silence coated the air, and it lay like heavy shroud for a few brief moments. Only the chirp of faraway crickets and the buzz of the night-life seemed to provide sound.

"Look, I see Polaris…"

:':

_i'm afraid that i wrote this entire chapter in one sitting, and so it's most likely riddled with mistakes... please point them out! (:_

_yes, i completely changed jonah's/jerome's appearance. i don't know. now that i think of it, i might be basing him a bit off of eugene simon, who, coincidentally, plays a character named jerome... /losing her mind/._

_please review? please? don't alert or favorite without reviewing, even if it's just 'hayyy i like ur story update'. although i would welcome you to write that properly(:_

_thanks!_

_.aRi._


End file.
